National Treasure: Elizabeth Cole Fisher's Story
by NavyReservist
Summary: This story follows the movie's story line with twists. If you have input comment! More inside in the disclaimer, Enjoy...or don't your choice! Could turn into a romance if readers ask and all that jazz!
1. Chapter 1 'The Legend Of The Treasure'

TITLE: National Treasure Chapter 1 'The Legend Of The Treasure' (Discovering Elizabeth Fischer)

WARNING: Read my comment for the warning is there also this will be as close to the movie as Possible!

RATE: PG? I am not good at ratings to be honest if you think I should change my rating please let me know through a review and to what rating to change to, Thank YOU!

COUPLES: None that I know of that the writers of the movie didn't make this is more of a friendship between my OC and Ben so if you want romance you will have to convince me as of who my OC should be with which means sending me reviews and your thoughts on the progress of such a relationship. Who? How they meet? How they fall in love or lust? Etc. you get the jest of it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor the characters owned by Walt Disney's Producers/Writers/Directors of National Treasure to which are owned by Jerry Bruckheimer producer and John Turteltaub and so forth. I only own my OC Elizabeth Cole Fischer.

COMMENT FROM WRITER: This is my first attempt at a National Treasure fan fiction and I am definitely going out of my comfort zone here. I usually make a character that falls into a world they know from having watched the movie or show… first for everything right.

Most of my childhood was spent with the Gate's family, more precisely with Benjamin Gates and his Granddad. As I got older I drifted apart from my 'brother' as I liked to call him. The only reason for this separation was because my family the Fischer's moved away when I was eleven. To this day I remember always hearing the stories of the legendary Knights Templar Treasure form Granddad Gates as well as pretending to look for it with Benji.

In 1832 on a very stormy night, Charles Carroll was the last surviving signer of the Declaration of Independence. He was also a member of a secret society known as the Masons. And he knew he was dying. He woke up his stable boy in the middle of the night and ordered him to take him to the White House to see Andrew Jackson, because it was urgent that he speak to the president. Sadly he never got the chance. The president wasn't there that night. But Charles Carroll had a secret. So he took into his confidence the one person he could, Thomas Gates.

The secret was a treasure beyond all imagining. This treasure had been fought over for centuries by tyrants, pharaohs, emperors, warlords. And every time it changed hands it grew larger. And then suddenly… it vanished. It didn't reappear for more than a thousand years, when knights from the First Crusade discovered secret vaults beneath the Temple of Solomon. The knights who found the vaults believed that the treasure was too great for any one man – not even a king.

They brought the treasure back to Europe and took the name "the Knights Templar". Over the next century they smuggled it out of Europe and they formed a new brotherhood called the Freemasons, in honor of the builders of the great temple. War followed. By the time of the American Revolution the treasure had been hidden again. By then the Masons included George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, and Paul Revere. They knew they had to make sure the treasure would never fall into the hands of the British. So they devised a series of clues and maps to its location. Over time the clues were lost or forgotten, until only one remained – and that was the secret that Charles Carroll entrusted to young Thomas Gates. Charlotte.

The secret lies with Charlotte. And who is Charlotte, well not even Mr. Carroll knew that. For many years I wondered who or what this Charlotte could be. Was it a woman or was it an object of some kind. I remember Granddad Gates telling Benji and I that the Freemasons many among our Founding Fathers left us clues. Like on a dollar bill the unfinished pyramid and they all-seeing eye. Which are symbols of the Knights Templar, guardians of the treasure. Poor Benji's dad usually laughed at Granddad Gates saying that it was just a fool's gold. That time now seems so long ago.

Many years later….. New Orleans office of National Antiquities'…..

As I was currently looking through a papers full of new items we had just received my office phone rang. Looking at it with a vengeance I picked it up and my voice sadly held a small amount of venom. "Hello, New Orleans office of National Antiquities. How may I help you?" I was replied with a British accent well at least I think it was British, "Yes I am needing to speak with a Miss Fischer please." My left eyebrow shot up and I stopped looking at the papers in my hand placing them down on my desk. "This is she."


	2. Chapter 2 'The Charlotte'

_**TITLE:**_ _National Treasure Chapter 2 'The Charlotte'_ (**_Cold Wasteland_**)

**_WARNING:_** Some lines are said by my character that were said by the others and so on and so forth.

**_RATE:_** PG?

_**COUPLES:**_ None so far…

**_DICLAIMER:_** I own nothing cept My OC Liz

_**COMMENT FROM WRITER:**_ If you see room for improvement comment I don't mind critiques' k! Enjoy I hope!

Sometime later…..

Needless to say that conversation lead me here the freezing cold of a wasteland. "I was thinking about Henson and Peary, crossing this kind of terrain with nothing more than dog sleds and on foot." I shook my head a small smile gracing my face, only Ben would think of something like that in such a situation. "Can you imagine?" "It's Extraordinary." I rolled my eyes, damned accent. It's no wonder Ben wasn't the one to call no he made this guy call. I swear that's the last time I talk to Ben about how I have a weakness for accents. Course that's not the only reason I joined Ben. Come on I am not that shallow. "We getting closer?" I look over at Riley Poole some poor soul Ben dug out of an office cubicle… I don't think I'd complain either thought… Office jobs suck!

"Assuming Ben's and Elizabeth's theory's correct and my tracking model's accurate, we should be getting very close. But don't go by me – I broke a shoe lace this morning." I couldn't hold the snort in when most everyone turned to him slightly confused. Shaking my head I answer their unasked question for Riley, "It a bad omen is what he's saying guys." Ian looks me over and I feel squeamish for a sudden moment consider the look in his eye. "Shall we turn around and go home?" I roll my eyes and look back out at the vast whiteness… dang this is too white just like hospitals… I smirk at my own thoughts. "Or we could pull over and just throw him out here."

I look up at Ben with a mischievous grin, "Sounds like a plan to me." Riley looks at me like I had just personally gave him a death sentence. "OK" Rolling my eyes Ben interrupts my next words, "Riley, you're not missing that little windowless cubicle we found you in?" "No, no. Absolutely not." "Why are we stopping? I thought we were looking for a ship." Course Ian's lil' pain in my butt sidekick who by the way likes to look at me too decided to give us his two cents of bull, "I don't see any ship." "She's out there."

Now walking around looking around I could hear Mr. Annoying as I like to call him… Not out loud certainly. I mean the guy to me looked like he may have been in prison which later I would find that thought may be confirmed by his line of thought. "Look… this is a waste of time. How could a ship wind up way out here?" I looked over to see Riley stop and answer, "Well, I'm no expert, but… it could be that the hydro thermic properties of this region produce hurricane-force ice storms that cause the ocean to freeze and then melt and then refreeze, resulting in a semisolid migrating land mass that would land a ship right around here." Smiling I couldn't help but comment, "Said very well Mr. Poole for someone who isn't an expert. Very well indeed."

Walking up to Ben I could see a small smile on his face, "Hello, beautiful." A small part of me wanted to laugh but I was too darn happy to see that we had been right in finding the ship. Needless to say more talking that was conducted but I was too busy with the ship to listen to the babble around me till Ben went to his crazy speech, "I'm just relieved that I'm not as crazy as everyone says. Or said my dad was. Or my granddad. Or my great-granddad." Rolling my eyes, "Hey am I chopped liver here you do realize you should include me in this!" Ben looks over at me a smile on his face, "Sorry Liz but you are crazy."

Picking up a fist full of snow I ran and pushed it down the back of his shirt and then promptly hide behind a smirking Ian. "OK!" Nice Riley real nice I think with a roll of my eyes. "Let's go!" I say pumping my fist in the air. Ben looks at me with narrowed eyes and I know he plans to get revenge. He he what can I say he's still my big brother and I will always be his annoying little sister!

Finally we moved and made it to the cargo hold. "Do you think it's in the barrels?" I shook my head knowing all they'd find in them was gunpowder and Walla'. "Gunpowder." Rolling my eyes for what seemed the umpteenth time today which was very unlike me I walked to Ben looking down at a corpse, the Captain. "Why would the captain be guarding this barrel?" Looking up at him I bent down and picked up the small barrel setting on one of the bigger ones and pulling out my Gerber. Never leave home without it. Opening it up I looked at Ben excited at what I saw. "I found something!" Ben pulls the pipe out looking it over and well I just can't stop smiling. That is till Ian smirks at me ewww….

"What is it?" Ben holds the pipe up for all to see, "Do you guys know what this is?" "Is it a billion-dollar pipe?" I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped before placing my hand over my mouth to keep it contained. "It's a meerschaum pipe." I zoned out looking at the pipe. Not hearing a word that was said till Riley spoke again, "No don't break it!" Smiling I took my Gerber back out, "We are one step closer to the treasure, gentlemen." Ian looks me over then to Ben, "Ben, I thought you said that the treasure would be on the Charlotte." "No, 'The secret lies with Charlotte.' I said it could be here."

Cutting my thumb I took the pipe from Ben and covered it with my blood then handed it back so he could roll it on his paper and I went to tend to my hand. "Its Templar symbols. 'The legend writ. The stain effected. The key in Silence undetected. Fifty-five in iron pen. Mr. Matlack can't offend.'" I smile in giddiness', "It's a riddle." Ben can't keep from smiling at me knowing my love for riddles… I blame Tolkien for that so you know. "I need to think." I roll my eyes, oh Ben. "The legend writ. The stain affected" Ben sits on a barrel talking out loud and so I sit and begin to talk as well. "If you think about it Ben a legend and a key is on a map." He looks up, "Your right maps have legends, maps have keys. It's a map, an invisible map. So now…"

Before Ben can say more, "Wait a minute. What do you mean, "Invisible" – 'an invisible map'?" Knowing Ben would want to think more I answer for him, "'The stain effected' could refer to a dye or a reagent used to bring about a certain result." Looking to Ben who continues my thought, "Combined with 'The key in Silence undetected', the implication is that the effect is to make what was undetectable detectable. Unless… 'The key in Silence' could be…" "Prison." I look at Mr. Annoying… really prison yep he definitely went to prison to come up with that line of thought. Mumbling to myself, "Idiot." "Albuquerque. See, I can do it too. Snorkel." I could contain my laughter this time and laughed hard ignoring whatever Shaw said next. Ben waving him off, "Or it could be, since the primary writing medium of the time was iron gall ink, the 'pen' is… just a pen." Raising an eyebrow at Ben I can't help myself, "Well ben why not say a pen? Why… Why say 'iron pen'?" "Cos it's a prison." Rolling my eyes at Shaw, "No Shaw I think it's not describing the ink in the pen as Ben thinks perhaps it describes what was penned."

Silence then Ben's eye lite up, "Right it was 'iron'- it was firm, it was mineral…. (Small laugh from me here) No, no, no, that's stupid. It was… It was firm, it was adamant, it was resolved." My eyes grew at that and I continued, "Resolved that's it Ben you genius 'Mr. Matlack can't offend.' Timothy Matlack was the official scribe of the Continental Congress." My happiness was shared with Ben who stood continuing where I left off man it sure seems like old times, "Calligrapher, not writer. And to make sure he could not offend the map, it was put on the back of a resolution that he transcribed, a resolution that fifty-five men signed." My eyes were still alight with excitement while Ben and I spoke together, "The Declaration of Independence." At this I was practically bouncing.

Doing a small happy dance not caring that they were watching they just ignored me and continued to talk. I stopped to here Ian, "We'll have to arrange a way to examine it." I bout laughed. But sobered up my happiness at Ian's next words, "We could borrow it." No freaking way was he suggesting this. "Steal it?" "I don't think so." "Ben… the treasure of the Knights Templar is the treasure of all treasures." I stepped closer to Ben not liking where this was going. "Oh, I didn't know that. Really?" If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation I am sure I would have been rolling on the floor laughing right now. Ian continued to talk and I felt nauseous at his admittance to having an 'area of expertise' that wasn't limited to writing checks.

Before I knew it I was hiding behind Ben while Shaw held up a gun pointed toward Ben. Moving slightly he turned the gun onto me and my eyes narrowed. "You going to shoot me, Shaw?" Ben moved back in front of me, "You can't shoot us there's more to the riddle." I bout hit him on the back of the head seriously did he not think before he spoke. I mean yeah there are two smart people here they could shoot me take Ben or vice versa. Seriously. Stepping forward with his own gun Ian looked at us, "Tell me what I need to know, Ben, or I'll shoot your friend." To my surprise he pointed his gun at Riley. "Hey!"

Next Ben goes stupid yet again pulling out a flare and lighting it. By this time I'm ready to just shoot myself. Thinking to myself wondering how were going to get out of this alive I inch away toward where I know there must be a smugglers hold hearing Ben, "You need to know… (NO Ben) if Shaw can catch." What? Suddenly chaos Shaw and Ian have locked us in and I've run to where the smugglers hold should be. "Ben, Riley, Get over here!" Finally were jumping into the smugglers hold and running for our lives for safety. "What is this?" "Smuggler's hold. Move."

Looking to Ben and Riley I let out a nervous laugh, "Well guys what do you two say we don't do that again." Riley looks at me like I'm crazy and Ben just ignores what I've said, "There's an Inuit village about nine miles east of here." I stand looking east, "Popular with bush pilots right?" Ben smiles at me nodding at me. "All right. Then what are we gonna do?" Oh Riley what are we gonna do with you. "Start making our way back home." I snort at Ben's response knowing that's not Riley's talking about. "No, I meant about Ian. He's gonna steal the Declaration of Independence, Ben." I look at Riley, "We stop him."

**Hey guys told you I would get the second chapter up fast for you! Third chapter 'Meeting With Dr. Chase' (Blonde's). Please comment no romance unless asked by you guys!**


End file.
